Intrare Lupus
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: It was all her fault. I was the catalyst but it was all her fault.
1. The Fires of End

Intrare Lupus

The church had fallen out of favour and could no longer support itself financially. The doors have been closed for months but it hasn't stopped teenagers from breaking in. The once pristine walls are smeared with graffiti. The church is now a place that people avoid at all costs. However, Zakuro is not a typical person and she does not conform to general standards.

She stands a few feet from the front door. Her head is tilted upwards to see the whole building. Her long coat flutters with the cold wind. In her right hand is a single red rose. Blood slips from between her fingers as the thorns tear through her flesh. She doesn't seem to notice that she's in pain.

The small droplets of blood that slip between her fingers are soon joined in their descent by a single crystalline tear. Her eyes are misty and clouded by distant reminiscence. She carries with her an aura of profound sorrow. Her heart is weighed down by weight and regrets. Despite what the world thinks time has not been kind to her.

She slowly starts to approach the church. The confidence has vanished from her stride and she seems tentative and reserved. Her usual cold exterior has melted away and grievance is beginning to show in her expression. She places her hand on the cold wooden doors. Her forehead rests against the wood and her eyes drift closed. Her grip on the red rose starts to slacken.

She takes a shaky breath. Behind her closed eyes images spark in her bleak mind. They flash through her mind in a constant state of flux. Of all the images that she sees one is constantly returning to her – a face. The face belongs to a young teenager with bright blue violet eyes. The young teenager is always smiling or laughing in Zakuro's memories. _She was always so full of life…_

The church grounds shake violently. The ground bursts upwards in various earthen masses. The church walls tremble and buckle from the underground pressure. The impact spreads further and further and cries cloak the night in terror and desperation. The tainted chaos erupts further and more viciously as it delivers darkness to the people.

In the midst of the pandemonium Zakuro is unmoving. She stands before the church doors with tears streaming down her face. Her hand is still tightly clutching onto the rose as though her life depends on it. The memories surging through her are piercing and unwelcomed. She daren't send them away.

The earthen sections begin to calm and find themselves a resting place as they once more become hallowed grounds. The world begins to settle but screams still pierce the air and coat it with their anguish and torment. The skyline has turned crimson and ominous smoke stretches into the darkest depths of the night. The shadowy smoke drifts over to the church.

Zakuro turns on her heel and snatches up a small collection of items lain on a piece of cloth. She starts walking away but is suddenly hyper-aware of the rose in her hand. She walks back to the church doors and, giving the rose a quick kiss, places it on the ground.

* * *

People down in the streets flee from the encroaching flames of the burning buildings. Whereas most people are fearful and wanting time to return to what it was there are some that defy them. Those people race around the corner of a burnt building. In their hands are swords and guns as they pursue innocent civilians for their twisted idea of _fun_. They are oblivious to the one who doesn't run. They don't notice the burning black eyes glaring down at them from atop the ruins of a skyscraper.

From the height that this observer is at you would expect them to see nothing but the crimson reflection of the flames. However, this person sees the pursuers and knows what they plan to do. His black eyes glare down at them hatefully. His eyes are the only part of him visible; his dark attire conceals the rest. He draws a katana from its sheath and watches it catch on the light. The brilliant glow is blinding and refracts all over the city.

He steps further back from the ledge without moving the sword. The signal can't afford to end but he isn't so foolish that he doesn't know he's being watched. His left hand reaches into his back pocket and slyly removes a blade. He angles it so the light has no chance of reaching it. His pursuer doesn't seem to have noticed the act.

He waits a moment longer to ensure that the light from the sword was noticed.

"Have you decided to surrender yet?" a voice enquires. "You should have made your decision long ago."

"_You_ should be careful," he warns. "The need for secrecy is gone - your lackies seem to have taken advantage of that already – and I would be a fool to think any differently of you. Remember what you've gotten yourself into before you act. You aren't as grand as you think. A whole new world has opened to you now."

The smirk is evident in the person's response. "Perhaps you should look deeper into your sources. You don't seem to have a good entry way for newcomers,"

He throws the blade but the person has already vanished. He growls and shoves the sword back into its sheath. He then runs to his parked motorbike and races it off of the rooftop. For a moment it falls but he lands it on the next building with ease and then races it down the stairs.

**Author's Note: This is a short story that will span a few chapters. It is based on Day By Day by the K-pop band T-ara. The title is Latin and means 'Enter the Wolf'. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading. I apologise if you haven't enjoyed what you read.**

_I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._


	2. The Ruins of Life

Intrare Lupus

The black night sky was shifting. The change was coming. No matter the person – smart or stupid, poor or rich was unable to tell that.

"Where do we turn if the world holds nothing?" Zakuro murmurs, wandering through the ruins of buildings. "It would be too much of a pity to lose… What would we do in the event of an apocalypse? I don't know… You'll be by my side until the end, won't you? I trust you, you know that right? I'll be with you until the end… What if you're out of the country? Hide and I'll my way back to protect you…" she comes to a stop. "_I'll never let you down_…"

Her eyes flit upwards to the bleeding sky. Her left hand tightens its grip on the katana. The city is still alight with the passion of a thousand flames. People's desperate cries still mar the crackling air. Sparks dance before her eyes and explode like tiny fireworks. Her other hand clenches tightly and her nails slice into her flesh. Blood floods out from between her fingers and splatters on the ground.

Her eyes narrow at the scene laid before her. The crimson is much too similar to that day – _that_ memory – and she has no intention of letting it overcome her. She sheaths the katana and turns on her heel. The dying city can wait for her; she has no intention of aiding it. Her boots crunch the gravel beneath her as she walks away. Her mind has been made and she has no intention of going back on her word.

* * *

_!_

It was dark.

"_Haneul, where are you?" a voice calls. "Haneul, do you hear me? Are you hiding? Haneul, come to me, I've come for you. I told you before, I'll always come for you. You don't have to ever be alone. Haneul, I'm sorry for being late. Can you forgive me?"_

_The resounding response is silence. The only sound is the treading of boots on the ground – the searcher's boots. The person ducks below spider's webs and squeezes between rocks as the search continues. Dark eyes stare, desperately hoping for an answer, yet there is none. There is no trace of life whatsoever. The searcher's pace increases._

"_Haneul, I've come to you. I want to be by your side. You know I love you, so please come to me. Haneul, I'm really sorry but there's no need for you to be like this," the voice calls, desperation and exhaustion lacing together. "… I love you Haneul. Please don't leave me like this. I've always saved you before, let me save you now, I… Haneul, you… No…"_

_The spell had broken._

* * *

"There are those who seek you," he comments.

She stares out over the burning city. "… I know,"

"They're your teammates, Zakuro," he urges.

She glances over at him with a fierce glare and hatred alight in her eyes. "I told you when we first met that you would regret turning me away. Why would I come to you now? The world is a different place from before,"

"You finally have the freedom you always wanted," he muses quietly. "Only you have it without the person you promised it to."

He watches her watching the city. Even though her eyes are hidden from his view he knows that they are dull. They are exactly as they were that day he caught her on the skyscraper's roof. She has despised him for stopping her that day. It should have irked him but it didn't. She was always meant to despise him anyway. He jerks from his thoughts as she shifts.

"Are there not others you should be pushing to the brink of death?" she asks coldly.

He smirks. "I always have time for you,"

She doesn't respond to his jibe. The silence is unnerving as she chooses the flames over him. His hands fidget restlessly as he observes her. The girl he knows would easily jump into the flames. He slowly takes a step back and she still doesn't move. He nods once, to himself, and leaves. Each of his footsteps rings heavily on the ground.

"Your duties have carried you far, Arcadius but you have no standing in this world," she glances at him for the briefest of moments. "You should invoke new strengths to triumph."

He swings his leg over his motorbike and revs the engine. He swerves to a weak section of the rooftops remaining wall and flies through it. He disappears in the smoke and shadows. The moment that he's out of sight Zakuro leaps from the roof. She swings the katana and it embeds itself in the weak walls. Her eyes glance downwards at the street which is covered in flames. She hauls herself up and into the apartment, removing the sword as she does so. Dust flies into the air as she lands and covers everything.

In defence she raises the katana. The room is utterly silent. As the dust settles Zakuro dares to open her eyes. She gasps and staggers back at the sight awaiting her. Her eyes dart from one side of the room to the other. Behind her, the window falls and automatically locks itself from the outside. She leans against it with all her might but it won't budge.

* * *

"The city is black. It is rife with sin and sinners. The apocalypse is upon us," a gruff voice states, the person standing atop a podium in the dark. "Yet we shall not fall as it is wished of us! We shall show our place in this world as its rightful rulers!"

The crowd erupts into cheers. All of the spectators are clothed in black cloaks with their hoods pulled low over their eyes. The crowd covers a great deal of ground. All of them blindly agree to and accept what they are told. However the peaceful brainwashing is soon to come to an abrupt end.

Arcadius turns to his men. He raises his sword high into the crimson sparking sky. The light refracts off of the blade and shines upon the gathered crowd. Despite the very imminent danger of being seen, being caught, he keeps it where it is. The rooftops around the brainwashed crowd are filled with Arcadius' men who are more than prepared to strike. The age and gender of the crowd are meaningless to them. They will all strike and nothing can stop that.

Another sword is raised but in darker skies. Arcadius nods as a great smirk spreads across his features. A third sword is raised directly opposing him and he nods again. Arcadius looks to his left for the fourth and final sword to be raised. It takes longer than the others before it reveals itself. Arcadius silently counts to three before casting his sword from the light. His men roar and launch themselves towards the crowd. Some are on motorbikes and others are on their feet but they all know their goal.

Arcadius hangs back and watches the fight begin contentedly. His eyes scan over the new born chaos when a sight reaches him that stuns him. He lurches forward incredulously. His eyes widen and he gapes.

"Haneul," he gasps.

**Author's Note: Ah, chapter two. Don't worry; things will clear up next chapter. I like to start with questions and work my way through the answers. The main questions have been asked so it's time to get on with the answers.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise if you didn't like this.**


	3. There Lies the Truth

Intrare Lupus

"Haneul," he gasps.

Arcadius stares at the figure before him. In the flickering lights of the dark street her appearance should be vague. He tries not to gape as he staggers forward. His hand reaches out to the person. His vision, in desperation, blurs and becomes hazy. He wheezes and falls forward. The street flies up towards him and he crashes onto the jagged and pot-holed tar. It scrapes his face and, when he looks up, the various scars and deep cuts become visible. Blood streams down his face and into his mouth and eyes as he strains to focus his vision. To his dismay the street is empty.

He gasps and stretches his hand out to the emptiness. He strains to touch the girl who was never there. The wounds soon assert their dominance and he coughs. His chest heaves for a moment and blood floods from his mouth. He wheezes and struggles for air to no avail. His vision blurs and his mind grows weak. Arcadius falls forward face first and the street slices deeper wounds into his face. He lies in an ever-growing puddle of his own blood. His face is submerged and he begins to drown in the very liquid that allows life.

* * *

The café had done well in the first chaotic shaking of the earth. It had somehow managed to stand in spite of the chaos. After that it slowly began to crumble away to its current state of ruin. The Mews stand outside the building they had grown fond of. They're as helpless as all the others in the face of this devastation. Their futures are all hanging in the balance and the results of a test can now make them or break them. Ryō sighs as he looks over the most recent messages on his phone. The cracked screen and flickering light makes his work so much harder.

"Is it the Blue Aqua?" Retasu frowns.

"I can't see!" Ryō snaps impatiently.

"You don't have to be so mean," Ichigo mutters unhappily.

As the group descends into a bout of pointless arguments the soft scuffling of bricks and mortar evades them. Over the ruins of a collapsed skyscraper that is sprawled all over the city comes a small dark silhouette. The entity stops a few feet from them but stays in the shadows. The only visible feature it possesses is bright amber eyes. It scratches at the ground in a bid to gain attention but their bickering deafens them to its plight. The entity increases the volume of its scraping and scratching to no avail.

Impatient and unhappy the entity turns away. It trots along the path of the building's stone wall. As it goes a light swings around and shines on it. The creature leaps away from the light and off of the wall. It races down a newly created shortcut to the park so quickly that it leaves to prints in the soil. The Mews stare at the light speculatively but their attention is soon directed elsewhere. Ryō's cracked phone rings loudly through the night.

_Blue Aqua_

* * *

"Hey, princess, wake up," a gruff voice growls.

The man is squatted by an unconscious female in the forest. This small area of the city where they are is the only place that is unharmed. He nudges her shoulder and she stirs. She sighs dreamily and turns to look at him. He smiles at her in relief and she blinks away the sleep from her eyes. As consciousness takes her in its hold her drowsy contentedness abandons her. She gasps and lurches upright. Her eyes scan the area anxiously. He pats her on the back.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"This is what's left of the bear enclosure at the zoo," he explains with a chuckle. "I used to work here in the good ol' days. Back then there was peace so people could visit. Now they're trying to kill them bears for food. I could've tole them it was stupid… Hey, princess, where you going? Don't you want to stay and talk? Who are you?"

She comes to a stop. "… I'm not a princess. I don't have time to talk… My name is Fujiwara, Zakuro,"

He gasps. "You're the world renowned model? Goodness, excuse my manners lady; I'd never a left you in th'woods if I'd 'ave known!"

"Stop your excuses," she hisses. "I don't need your façade. Tell me where he is and why he wants Arcadius dead."

The man chortles and stands up with a shrug. "What can I say miss? You're much more impressive than your reputation beholds. It seems that I really have found the princess of the Yakuza copy cats. Why do you insist on learning such a thing? I thought you made your feelings for Arcadius pretty clear."

"This is gangland warfare," Zakuro snarls. "Of your _master_ and the bumbling fool Arcadius only one is of any use to me. You didn't expect me to save me enemy over my ally did you?"

He laughs heartily and tips his battered fisherman's hat to her. "Well, the _Aristocrats_ bow their thanks to you. You have employed us with much amusement you precious little feral. It's too bad that you chose Arcadius. Perhaps if you chose us you could have saved your precious sister, Haneul…"

She glares as the _Aristocrats_ member utilised their signature magician's farewell and seemingly vanish into thin air. She glares at where he stood. She, as a child, had been encouraged to enter into a marriage contract with the _Aristocrats_ future leader. As she grew older she tore the contract apart and betrayed them in the most spectacular fashion. Of all the secret gangs they were the greatest until she tore them down. She broke her father's legacy and built her own squadron.

Arcadius, despite belonging to another gangland sect, proved himself a useful ally. He assisted her on several occasions and now she needs him back. She only has to find him.


	4. The Coming End

Intrare Lupus

"There's someone searching for you,"

The man in the fisherman's hat smirks. "Well, Lord, what do you plan to do?"

The throne in the shadows trembles. A hand extends from the darkness. On the ring finger is a thick gold band with a brilliant, and incredibly rare, red diamond. The figure seated on the august black marble throne shooes away the messenger. Those present fall into two lines and walk out in perfect unison with military precision. The gargantuan stone doors are pulled shut behind them.

"Let it be known that the games begin,"

* * *

Zakuro rounds a close-knit number of tents. The refugees from the crisis have gathered in the area. When the entire city had shaken the centre dipped in the middle to form a perfect safe haven. Despite its large size not everyone has taken refuge there. Zakuro, for one, isn't interested in staying longer than necessary. The term 'safe haven' is grossly misleading as the land could fall further at any moment. She raises her head proudly and averts her gaze from the people. She isn't in her supermodel-with-money-to-throw-at-any-cause mode and assisting them would cost her time that she can't afford to waste.

She pauses at the sight of an extravagant orange-red tent with blue, white and green stripes along it. She sighs in exasperation and shakes her head in disbelief. She had always known him as an eccentric who took his idiosyncrasy to new heights. She grasps her hood and pulls it down low over her head to conceal her face. Slowly she makes her way to the eccentric's abode. The people run from her presence in fear and it almost makes her smile.

She pushes those cued outside of the tent from her path. An angry man jostles her and mutters that she should feel guilty. Zakuro's hand moves to rest on the hilt of her newly acquired militia Kyu-gunto. She glances along the line of angry people questioningly. She then lifts the flap and enters. Her free hand grasps the collar of the client's shirt and she hauls him out roughly. She kneels to pull the flap down and seal it shut. An angered grunt draws her attention to the eccentric.

He is fairly overweight with two double chins and a Hawaiian shirt that is close to bursting. His legs, despite his efforts, are unable to cross. His arms struggle to meet for him to clasp his hands. His attempts to look professional fall pitifully short of their mark. Zakuro smirks in amusement and makes her way over. She pulls her hood down and delights in the shock flashing across his face. She stops a few feet in front of him and crouches.

"Fujiwara-sama," he stammers. "I hadn't thought you would be here…. How is your search?"

She smiles and a spark lights in her cunning eyes. "Is that why you sold me out? Tell me, Nabua, why did you think you could do such a thing?"

He huffs, sweat beading on his brow fearfully. "I didn't want to, my lady, they… they _made_ me! They tore out my toe nails and then my finger nails and they had those Tasers with them!"

She nods in understanding. "I know. You were very brave, but I'm sure you know that I didn't come for the sake of praising you. Tell me what I want to know,"

* * *

Arcadius shrugs off the dirt of his shoulders. The dust from the few buildings that have remained upright is causing him no end of grief. All of his wounds have had at least one sprinkling of filth and they burn. He growls and stares out at the huge hole in the city. The entire place has been overtaken by the Nigra Mors sect. They were the ones who tried to brainwash the confused and frightened citizens. To an extent they have succeeded but Arcadius managed to stop most of their efforts.

The section of the city would forever be in their control. Arcadius knows of the police speaking about intervening and taking the city back but it will never work. Even though Arcadius dislikes war he won't surrender his stolen area of the city. He draws a gun and fires it into the settlement. Chaos erupts almost immediately and the area descends into anarchy. The brainwashing hasn't been going on for long enough for the new recruits to lose their sense of self-preservation.

Arcadius leaps back into the shadows. He turns around and finds his saviour waiting for him. In respect Arcadius bows and returns the gun to him. The seemingly elderly man turns it over in his hands. He nods at the condition and places it back in its holster.

He enquires pleasantly. "Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

"Zakuro likes to take things and give very little in return. I understand her goals and why she reaches for them with all she has but her lack of generosity is growing wearisome," Arcadius sighs. "I don't like to think of what would happen if I were to cross her."

The man smiles warmly. "Then I believe we can come to a mutual arrangement. You can gain her trust and lure her to the depths of that place. I can destroy two sects in one attack and you can rise to a higher position. Remember, this is a different world; we don't have to hide in the shadows anymore. Those who do will be the first to fall… I'll let you think over it."

Arcadius stares at the ground in deliberation. He has spent years of his life searching for a way to bring peace to her heart and mind. He has received nothing in exchange for his efforts. She hadn't even aided him in times where he needed an ally. His eyes narrow. Arcadius looks up and peers through the smoke. The Mews are wandering through the destroyed city with nothing more than a sense of loss. He sneers and sinks in the shadows.

**Author's Note: Ah, well, it is a shame to see it at this place already. What can I do? This is merely a mini-series and could never have spanned many, many chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise if this was not to your satisfaction. Thank you for reading.**

Nabua - An early Chaldean astronomer.


	5. Where Condemnation Lies

Intrare Lupus

Arcadius frowns and looks up at the sky. The gloom has darkened and deepened beyond what he had thought possible. All traces of light have begun to fade away. Even the flames in the distance are growing blurred. The days are continually changing and bringing change with them. The oxygen is being depleted by the insatiable flames as they burn brighter and brighter in defiance to humanity's plight. He shoves his hands in his pockets and sighs in discontentment. War is boring to Arcadius. Blood is shed and lives fade. He wants nothing to do with the eradication of the city. He isn't interested in the city. He has never held much regard for it and its residents.

He creeps forward carefully. His eyes dance around the scene. There is carnage and chaos in every direction. He is tired of the view but still willing to contribute. However, before he can, he catches sight of Zakuro. She stands atop a pile of rubble. Her eyes are cold and distant. Just as he predicted, the times have only furthered her chosen isolation. He forces himself to don a clown's insipidly jolly expression and swagger's over to her.

His voice is all too cheerful. "Zakuro, what are you doing here?"

She spares him the briefest of glances. "I was walking,"

He struggles to maintain his false cheeriness. "That's kind of obvious, you know… Zakuro, are you okay? The last time we met we were on uncertain ground,"

She continues to stare ahead. "When a person fails to be worthy of life you're meant to let them die… When were any of our meetings not filled with uncertainty? I should have been by her side,"

He places his hand on her shoulder despite the threat of retaliation. "I saved your life by bringing you here. I had no intention of hurting her in the process. That was a mistake, but I can make things better now. All you have to do is follow me and success will be in reach,"

* * *

Zakuro follows Arcadius across the uneven wreckage. Her head rises and she slows. Panic flashes across her expression as she catches sight of the Mews. She looks to Arcadius who holds his hand out to her reassuringly. She tentatively reaches for his hand but pulls back. Her gaze is directed to the ground. Guilt swells in his heart and constricts his lungs at the sight of her unhidden fear. For the first time since he's known her she's dropped her guard and shown her heart. A memory sparks in the back of his mind, one too faint to be recalled.

Minto gasps as the two come into sight. "Zakuro, what happened? Are you all right?"

She whispers to him discreetly. "Why have you brought me here?"

Arcadius responds, equally quiet. "This is for you. If nothing else you'll at least thank me for this,"

Her eyes widen slightly with the realisation that his silence brings. "I see…"

Whatever alliance they shared is over. There's nothing left of it and nothing that can be salvaged. She nods lightly and moves ahead to join the only allies she has left. The ground of gravel and fragmented tarmac scattering slows as Arcadius falters. He had never been on par with her, but he had always been worthy*.

Ichigo calls her over. "Where have you been? Who is that guy? Why did you leave us alone?"

She tends to her appearance as she approaches. "I got lost. The city isn't-"

She halts just a few feet from her comrades. The hand which was combing through her hair falls to her side. She clenches her jaw and closes her eyes as the truth finally unveils itself.

Bitterly, she calls. "Thank you, Arcadius. Thank you _so_ much,"

A sudden urge to apologise comes over him. He opens his mouth but no sound follows. Instead, Arcadius' saviour steps out from the shadows and instantly all chances of reconciliation is gone.

The seemingly elderly man tips his hat. "I see you're well, Zakuro. I had wondered how you were coping in the aftermath of your half-sister's death. I see now that I shouldn't have worried at all,"

Her gaze flickers between him and Arcadius incredulously. "I see that you're not running short of fools to send on errands,"

Her voice gives away all pretence of outrage. The slight tremble, unnoticeable to those who don't search for the sound, is unmistakeable. Zakuro folds her arms across her chest and simply nods. The façade of bravery is too transparent.

The man shakes his head in disappointment. He removes his hat and turns it over in his hands. Then, he nods as though a difficult decision has been made. He places the hat on his chest respectfully and gives a curt bow.

The man sighs. "I'm disappointed in you, girl. There had been so much promise. I looked out for you when you tore your step-father's mob apart and made your own from scratch. Even now your people look for you, and commanding that sort of loyalty and respect is not an easy thing to do, but look at you. You're weak and pathetic. It's a shame that it had to come to this,"

With a simple click of his fingers the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the area. Zakuro's right hand flies to her lower ribcage. Blood pours from between her fingers in torrents. Her breathing is instantly hoarse and her vision is blurred. She chokes on the blood that suddenly fills her mouth.

The darkness closes in on her at once. The very edges of her sight are blackened and hazy. The grey of buildings merges with the grey of rubble. The distant flames become a large orange-red mass; a single block of colour. The startled outcries are swiftly being silenced one by one.

She hunches over, left hand joining her right. Neither succeeds in staunching the flow of blood.

**Author's Note: No, this isn't the end. This was meant to be the end but what I'm going to write will need another chapter. Yay? Boo? I don't know anymore. I do quite like this one though. The next one might be a bit shorter but I'm glad that this is finishing. This is fun, but like I said, I'm not going to drag this out. This is a short tale and dragging on chapter after chapter would only make this bad.**

**Thank you to all who read this chapter. I do so hope that you enjoyed reading this. I apologise for the wait and I apologise if you didn't enjoy this.**


	6. The Silent Reunion

Intrare Lupus

A resounding _bang_ resounds. The elderly appearing man collapses in a heap. Moments later, Zakuro's handheld gun clatters to the ground.

She wheezes hoarsely. Her eyes dart from place to place, unable to distinguish anyone or anything. She's blind to the dangers of the ruined city. Her eyelids begin to droop as the darkness thickens. Her strength begins to race from her. She falls to the ground with a loud _thud_.

Her hands lie uselessly by her sides. She can't move them. She isn't strong enough anymore, and even if she were, she has no motivation. She doesn't want life and its endless troubles nor does she want the guilt to steal away her sanity as it had her mother's. The time of those who take power for themselves is ending, she realises, and she's escaped the catastrophic outcome.

A smile, faint and weak, flickers across her face. Her blurred gaze softens.

Arcadius pushes the Mews away and crouches by Zakuro. He slips his arm under the back of her shoulders and lifts her into a sitting position. Her forehead wrinkles in confusion and she searches through the encroaching darkness for his face. Despite her efforts he remains barely distinguishable.

"Tch…" he tries to hide his regret from her near blind eyes. "Is this all you are?"

She touches his arm gently. The gesture is small and mostly meaningless, but he makes it more. He makes it what it should have been.

Her gaze flickers from one side to the other as her expression changes becomes more and more confused. Then, she tilts her head back. The desolate, deserted street with caved in buildings are cold and empty. She sees nothing of them, but continues to stare.

Arcadius sighs bitterly. He slowly rises to his feet, careful not to move her in a way that brings discomfort. He cradles her body as though she may break in a moment. She feels nothing. His concern is unwarranted in an ever-cooling world of approaching oblivion.

He whispers to her. "Tell her that I'm sorry,"

She clutches at his shirt. The weakness of her pale, fragile hands almost sends him into a panic. What part of her has ever been weak before? The girl who defeated her step-father, destroyed her step-father's mob, and created one of the most loyal gangland sects ever known is now cowering and on the verge of shattering. He's known her since childhood. She's never been weak before; not visibly.

His lips move next to her ear. "Am I worthy*?"

It takes all of his willpower to push her away. The moment she's forced forward she stumbles and staggers. Arcadius races to stop her former friends from intervening. His heart races and his mind screams at him to save her; _save her like he always has_. He glances at her over his shoulder. She's been dead since Haneul passed. He saved her before and it did her no good. He would only be prolonging her suffering.

Zakuro doesn't look back. She forces herself to take each step.

Minto's eyes widen. "What is _that_?"

The dark feral creature lies in wait. Two odd red-brown eyes stare onwards.

Their shouting and screaming is unknown to Zakuro. Her eyes stare directly ahead. She can look nowhere else. She knows nothing else.

* * *

_Zakuro…?_

_The strange sound earns a flicker of recognition. Her eyes focus for the briefest of moments. Then, all awareness flees from her presence._

_All strength abandons her. Zakuro's numb limbs tangle and she stumbles. The ground races to meet her but the pain fails to strike._

_Can… we be together again, eonni?_

**Author's Note: Le fin! You may have noticed that I've highlighted 'am I worthy' twice now. I just want to clarify that now that the story is over. Do you remember when he said that he was always there for Zakuro and she gave him nothing in return? The question 'am I worthy' comes from his realisation. She's dead inside so she can't very well give him her heart and she doesn't want to cause any deaths because Haneul's death affected her so much. What can she possibly give him? The answer is simple: time. Or, if that's unsatisfactory, she gives him her trust. She goes to **_**him**_** if she needs something. She talks to him when she could be out with her 'mob', mourning her half-sister, saving the day with her Mew comrades or any other number of things. He's asking if he deserves all that she's given him because it's all that she has left. Also, he's now been part of her assassination, so, yeah… He can't really blame her if she says no. She doesn't say anything but her small gestures are enough of an indication that she doesn't blame him. She wants to die as well. She wants to be with her beloved half-sister. He's handed her death which is what she's wanted ever since her sister died.**

**The eyes and feral creature are in reference to a previous chapter. I had the idea of having Haneul re-incarnated into a wolf. Then, the idea withered away, but I'm keeping that bit in anyway.**

**Also, I would like to make this point clear. I have nothing against Korea. If you think I've antagonised them too much, sorry. I have a love for the language, their culture and a vague interest in their dramas. I can guarantee that a vague interest is just about as much as anything can pry out of me for most things.**

**I hope that you enjoyed Intrare Lupus. I thank you for reading. I apologise if you are unsatisfied.**


End file.
